


Ima agaruze step so... keep on running, me and you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avevano passato una giornata più che piacevole, e Koki ne aveva decisamente bisogno. Con il lavoro che facevano non capitava quasi mai che avessero la possibilità di passere il tempo facendo qualcosa che realmente li divertisse, cosa che invece era successa.





	Ima agaruze step so... keep on running, me and you

Koki sospirò, guardando il paesaggio intorno a lui.

Poco meno di un’ora prima aveva visto il medesimo panorama, ma ora gli sembrava completamente diverso.

C’erano le telecamere, prima. Era stato naturale, aveva reagito esattamente come voleva reagire, ma gli era mancato potersi fermare a guardare e basta.

Ora vedeva il sole tramontare sul mare, vedeva il contorno creato dal Nokogiri-yama e sentiva una sorta di... calma.

Si voltò a lanciare uno sguardo in direzione di Kamenashi, trovandolo con la sua medesima espressione assorta.

Era stato bene quel giorno; quando quella mattina si era ritrovato insieme all’amico, senza tutti gli altri, doveva ammettere di essere stato abbastanza perplesso dalle prospettive di una giornata al completo sbaraglio insieme a Kame, senza che venisse detto loro cosa fare, lasciati liberi di andare dove meglio credevano.

Ma se l’erano cavata egregiamente.

Avevano passato una giornata più che piacevole, e Koki ne aveva decisamente bisogno. Con il lavoro che facevano non capitava quasi mai che avessero la possibilità di passere il tempo facendo qualcosa che realmente li divertisse, cosa che invece era successa.

Anche avendo la giornata libera, difficilmente avrebbe alzato la cornetta per chiamare uno degli altri ragazzi o tutti loro per qualche gita fuori porta.

Si tentava alla bell’e meglio di recuperare le ore di sonno perse, ci si metteva in pari con tutte quelle cose che venivano puntualmente trascurate in favore delle riprese, dei concerti, delle registrazioni; tutte cose che facevano parte della quotidianità, ma che non avrebbe definito propriamente ‘divertenti’.

Quella mattina invece era stata più che piacevole. Si era riposato durante il tragitto in macchina, si era svagato sul traghetto, girovagando con Kame come se fossero due bambini in gita scolastica.

C’era un’atmosfera rilassante, leggera.

Niente era già scritto, e gli era piaciuto da morire stare lì insieme all’altro, solo loro due. Era una situazione che gli conferiva un certo senso di familiarità, di calore, cosa che lui _adorava. _

E aveva avuto l’impressione che fosse lo stesso anche per il più piccolo.

Per quanto potessero vedersi tutti i giorni, andare a bere insieme, uscire per il pranzo, o fare qualsiasi cosa volessero... raramente Koki aveva visto Kamenashi Kazuya così rilassato, così sereno. Così se stesso.

L’aveva visto ridere assai più spesso durante quel pomeriggio di quanto non gli fosse capitato negli ultimi mesi; era vero quanto aveva detto poco prima: era valsa la pena di arrivare fin lì per vederlo così felice.

Più tardi sul traghetto, stavano entrambi seduti pigramente a fissare il mare di fronte a loro. Era ormai calata la sera, ed era difficile riuscire a scorgere qualcosa nel buio, se non i riflessi della luce sulla distesa d’acqua di fronte a loro; niente di lontanamente paragonabile al panorama che si scorgeva da quello stesso punto durante la mattina.

Koki guardò Kame di sottecchi, notando che questi aveva gli occhi socchiusi e stava quasi per addormentarsi. Gli si avvicinò, dandogli un colpetto affettuoso alla tempia.

“Non puoi addormentarti finché non lo faccio anch’io, lo sai. Rischierei di annoiarmi e di diventare irritante” gli disse, scherzosamente.

“Sei già irritante” fu la risposta, data con un sorriso.

Koki ridacchiò, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Kame e continuando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé.

Stava per riprendere a parlare, il silenzio in quel momento lo infastidiva, ma fu preceduto.

“Oggi sono stato davvero bene con te” mormorò Kame, voltandosi a guardare dall’altra parte.

Il più grande gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco. Gli pareva che l’altro fosse in qualche modo imbarazzato, e non comprendeva il perché.

“Anche io sono stato bene. Mi sono davvero divertito, era da parecchio tempo che non stavamo un po’ insieme io e te, no?” rispose, socchiudendo gli occhi per accentuare la sensazione di calma che provava.

“È vero, è passato un bel po’. Ma con tutti gli impegni che abbiamo, non c’è mai il tempo di fare qualcosa insieme” Kame aveva alzato il tono di voce, tornando a guardare dinnanzi a sé.

Koki cominciò pigramente a stuzzicarlo con un dito sul viso, divertendosi a vederlo contorcersi per evitarlo.

Era rilassato; aveva detto di aver visto Kamenashi più felice, ma la verità era che nemmeno lui poteva dirsi troppo soddisfatto di quell’ultimo periodo.

Per quanto _amasse _lavorare, le occhiaie cominciavano a farsi troppo pesanti anche per lui.

Ma non c’era solo quello; non era solo l’allentare un po’ la presa che quel giorno l’aveva fatto stare così bene. A fare la sua parte, c’era anche il fatto di essere stato un po’ con Kame, di essere solo con lui in quel momento.

Da quando si erano conosciuti, da ben dieci anni ormai, Koki aveva sempre provato un buffo istinto di protezione nei confronti del più piccolo.

Trovava una spiegazione nella stessa indole del ragazzo: tendente a prendersela con poco, tendente a costruire castelli in aria e a soffrire sempre troppo quando questi crollavano. Tendente a dare troppo peso al pensiero altrui, cosa che non più di tre anni prima l’aveva improvvisamente portato a smettere di mangiare a causa di fan, che palesemente fan non erano, che gli avevano dato addosso per la unit di “Shuuij to Akira” con Yamashita.

Koki ricordava di averle odiate dal profondo del suo cuore.

Le aveva odiate perché Kame aveva improvvisamente smesso di sorridere, perché era come se si fosse spento. Le aveva odiate perché lo avevano portato a credere che il resto dei KAT-TUN potessero avercela con lui per quel motivo, cosa che non era nemmeno lontanamente vera.

Era stato in quel momento che il rapporto fra di loro si era approfondito. Quando Koki si presentava non invitato a casa sua e lo trascinava fuori a forza, quando passava ore seduto di fronte a lui a parlargli, sia di quanto fosse stupido quello che stava facendo sia di cose futili, nel vano tentativo di distrarlo.

Lui e tutti gli altri avevano impiegato più di un anno, sempre contrastati dall’odio che alcune di quelle ragazze sembravano aver sviluppato nei confronti del ragazzo, ma alla fine erano riusciti a far tornare il sorriso sul volto di Kamenashi.

Ricordava quel momento: erano seduti nella greenroom in attesa delle registrazioni del Cartoon KAT-TUN, Taguchi aveva detto qualcosa di particolarmente insensato, come sempre, e lui aveva cominciato a prenderlo in giro. Era stato in quel momento che Kame aveva accennato un sorriso; niente di particolarmente espansivo, ma fu visto da tutti loro come un considerevole passo in avanti.

Il fatto che avesse superato quella fase, per Koki, non significava che non avesse comunque bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere, di tanto in tanto, o anche solo di un amico con cui gli piacesse passare il tempo.

E lui si era sempre premurato di poter essere per lui quel tipo di amico.

Ragion per cui in quel momento il fatto che entrambi si rendessero conto di essere stati troppo impegnati l’uno per l’altro metteva loro indosso una certa tristezza.

Avrebbero voluto fare di meglio, avrebbero voluto potersi vedere più spesso, anche solo per parlare del niente.

Incontrarsi tutti i giorni a lavoro non era affatto la stessa cosa.

“Come te la passi per ora?” gli chiese Koki, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, sentendo l’altro sospirare improvvisamente.

“Non me la passo male. Diciamo che va... meglio, ecco. Il lavoro va bene, e con Jin anche. Sono anche andato a pranzo a casa dei miei la settimana scorsa, almeno ho passato un po’ di tempo con i miei nipoti. Era da parecchio che non li vedevo, mi mancavano” Koki aprì brevemente gli occhi e lo vide sorridere, come sempre quando menzionava i bambini. “E a te come va? Tutto bene?” chiese poi, frettolosamente, come se temesse di apparire indelicato se non l’avesse chiesto.

Il più grande ridacchiò; Kame non avrebbe mai perso il vizio di sentirsi in colpa nei suoi confronti, come se fosse sempre lui a sfogarsi senza mai dargli spazio per parlare a sua volta.

Si mise di nuovo a sedere dritto, raccogliendo le gambe con le braccia e poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia, per poi voltarsi a guardarlo.

“Tranquillo. A _me_ va tutto bene” gli rispose, con tono fintamente altezzoso.

Non aveva realmente bisogno di sfogarsi; quando voleva farlo, cominciava a parlare e basta, senza che fossero necessari troppi preamboli. E Kame aveva imparato che erano rare le volte in cui lui sceglieva di aprirsi, di ammettere di avere qualche problema, quindi gli lasciava completamente spazio di manovra.

Ma in quel momento, del resto, Koki non avrebbe nemmeno saputo che cosa dirgli.

Non sentiva di avere nessun problema, niente di cui lamentarsi, niente da rimpiangere.

E anche se ci fosse stato qualcosa, non avrebbe mai voluto rovinare la quiete di quel momento con pensieri che potessero gettare qualsivoglia ombra su di loro.

“Me lo diresti se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, vero?” si volle sincerare il più piccolo.

Koki scoppiò apertamente a ridere, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Te lo direi, non stare in pensiero per me. Ma sei tu quello che ha bisogno di controllo costante, quindi non ti preoccupare per me” gli disse, con un tono di voce che difficilmente avrebbe potuto spacciare per serio.

Kamenashi lo guardò male, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa.

“Perché avrei bisogno di controllo?” domandò, fingendosi offeso. Koki alzò le spalle, guardandolo con aria ironica.

“Non si sa mai quello che potresti combinare, se ti lasciassimo a briglia sciolta. Ne hai ancora di strada da fare, ragazzino” gli rispose, incrociando le braccia sul petto e assumendo un tono formale.

“Ti devo ricordare che hai solo un anno più di me, Koki?”

“Non è l’età che conta” gli fece notare il più grande, picchiandogli con il dito sulla tempia, per vedere scostata la mano con un gesto istintivo dell’altro.

“Non sei divertente” fu la risposta, data tuttavia con un sorriso.

Koki tacque, sorridendo di rimando.

Era vero, aveva solo un anno più di Kame.

Ma non era questo che contava, e lo sapevano entrambi.

Era una questione di carattere, era quello che era successo prima di quel momento, era il tempo che avevano passato insieme... tutte cose che facevano la differenza.

Si sentiva stranamente vecchio quando lo guardava e pensava che finalmente era cresciuto, ma probabilmente la sensazione era quella sbagliata.

Era giusto pensare che fosse cresciuto, per quei sorrisi sul suo volto che finalmente erano privi di ombre, per quel suo modo di fare che si era fatto più spigliato, meno chiuso, perché ora era capace di pensare al passato senza rancore.

Koki era felice di quello che Kamenashi Kazuya era riuscito a diventare.

Tornò ad appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla, mettendosi comodo.

“Adesso puoi dormire, se vuoi. Comincio ad essere stanco anche io” gli concesse, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Oh, _grazie_” rispose l’altro, sarcastico.

Rimasero immobili per qualche istante, e Koki cominciava a credere che il più piccolo si fosse addormentato quando lo sentì parlare.

“Koki... grazie. Davvero” mormorò.

Questi sorrise, stranamente fiero.

“Dovere, Kazuya” scherzò, stringendosi ancora di più all’altro. “Grazie a te” aggiunse poi.

“Di cosa?” domandò l’altro, confuso.

“Niente, lascia stare. Dormi” gli disse, sordo alle proteste del più piccolo.

Aveva migliaia di motivi per cui ringraziarlo, anche se lui non se rendeva conto.

Doveva ringraziarlo perché era sempre stato a sentirlo. Perché non l’aveva mai deluso. Perché era lì, in quel momento, e lo faceva sentire calmo, tranquillo. Felice.

In confronto, quello che Koki aveva fatto per lui non era niente.

Quello che avevano fatto insieme, invece, era tutto.


End file.
